Twilight Time
by LoveXbitesXsoXdoXI
Summary: Jeff and Matt hardy hate Twilight, but Tracy and her friend Cheyenne figure out a way to get them to it.


" So Jeff, what are you doing tonight?" Tracy asked him as she sat down next to him on the couch.

" Probably what I'm doing now which is playing Grand theft auto." Jeff said not taking his eyes off the screen.

" Well I made plans for us tonight." She stated bluntly as she took the controller ou of his hands. His natural reaction was to follow it and continually open and close his hands to signl he wanted it back. Typical 3 year old Jeff.

" Alright, what did you have in mind?" Jeff sighed in a defeated tone.

" We are going to see Twilight Eclipse!" Tracy said triumphnatly as her brown eyes lit up annd a smile enfolded her cheeks. Jeff quickly snatched the controller back will Tracy was distracted.

" Heeeell no." Was Jeffs response as he concentrated back on the game he was playing. Tracys brown eyes turned to slits as she stared at him.

" You promised me that we would go and see Twilight!" She yelled at him. He looked at her confused.

" When the hell was that? I would never agree to go and see Twilight!" Jeeff said as he paused his game and looked at her.

" Matt come in here!" Tracy yelled in extreme urgency and soon the elder Hardy came bounding into the living room.

" What's the matter?" Matt asked alarmed as he looked at Tracy. Tracy looked somewhat frantic and then pointed at Jeff.

" He promised to go and see Eclipse with me but now he won't!" Tracy yelled. Matt put his hands up in front of himself.

" Jeff what the hell is wrong with you?" Matt whispered harshly. Jeff looked up at his brother confused.

" What did I do? I don't remember promising anyone to go and see douchebag Twilight." Jeff said in his normal tone. Tracy let out an angered huff.

" Jeff watch what you say. You have gone and pissed off the rarest and most dangerous of the twilight fangirls. A Latina." Matt said as he backed away slowly.

" Someone is coming with me to see twilight and I don't care which one of you it is!" Tracy said in a low and threatening voice." I wanna go and see Edward kick some ass." Tracy finished off looking at both boys. Jeff looked towards Matt somewhat affraid of the tempermental blond sat next to him.

" Call Cheyenne, NOW!" Jeff hollered at Matt and he scrambled for the phone. Minutes later Tracys best friend Cheyenne had arrived, driving like a lunatic when told Tracy was in serious trouble.

" Where is she!" Cheyenne scremed as she burst through the Hardy boys front door. Her eyes landed on Tracy, who smiled away at her." She looks perfectly fine!" Cheyenne said as she walked over and slugged Matt in the arm." You had me thinking that she was laying on her death bed." Matt gently rubbed the spot where Cheyenne had hit him.

" She's not on her death bed, we're on ours!" Matt protested.

" I asked Jeff to go and see Twilight with me but he refuses to go even after he promised." Tracy said as she crossed her arms.

" Go get changed Tracy, we're going to see Twilight." Cheyenne said and the blond happily got up and went to go get changed.

" Oh thank god, Cheyenne you are a life saver." Matt said as he slung his arm over her shoulders. Cheyenne looked at him with an evil grin.

" Oh, you boys are coming too." She said. Matt and Jeff stood to leave the room, but it was already to late.

Tracy and Cheyenne and the Hardy boys had lot's of fun seeing Twilight.

" Wow that was such a great idea. I never knew it would be that easy getting thwem into the car." Tracy said as she looked back at the sleeping Hardy boys.

" Well when you hog tie people, everything becomes alot easier to do." Cheyenne said as she started the car." Now wake them up, I wanna hear their feed back." Tracy turned in her seat and woke them up, taking out the make-shift gags.

" So what did you guys think?" Tracy said and they struggled under their restraints.

" That you guys are fucking insane!" Jeff said. This caused Cheyenne to laugh.

" What can I say we are true Twilight fans." Tracy said.

" Yeah and Twilight bitches be crazy." Cheyenne said causing both girls to laugh evilly.


End file.
